The Writer's Assistant, although he's Unwanted
by Little Miss. Glasses and Geeks
Summary: <html><head></head>Natalia Braginsky is a blog-famous writer, who would prefer it if no one she knows ever learned of what she wrote, but when Alfred Jones is injured and begins getting closer to her due to her being his help, he may just learn what Natalia's been keeping away from anyone else. Too bad he's the last person she would ever tell... Rated T for sexual content and swearing. Amebel.</html>


**I do not own Hetalia, and thank god for that. Otherwise it would be pure crack~**

* * *

><p>Natalya sighed as she took her seat in the classroom. Everything was the same, as always. Her older brother was avoided her this morning, the other students were avoiding her, and Alfred Jones was…<p>

Wait, where _was _Alfred Jones?

The blonde girl looked around the classroom, curiosity written all over her face. The foolish American boy was always here. Always.

She almost facepalmed, what did she care? He was always annoying her anyway.

But there was something… a small prickling-in-her-skin kind of feeling as she traced spiderweb drawings into the corners of her notebook pages.

"Ohmigod! Alfred!" A feminine voice broke into Natalya's thoughts. She grimaced as she looked up to see who had shouted.

It was a boy by the name of Feliks, who just happened to scream like a girl whenever he got excited or scared. Honestly, it aggravated Natalya, because everything was newsworthy to Feliks, and it was completely obnoxious.

After sending a cold glare in Feliks' direction (To which he responded with a hair flip), she turned to the doorway where Alfred stood.

"How wonderful." She muttered, the sentence dripping in sarcasm. She noticed, as she looked in his direction, that the blue eyed teen was wearing a sling that held his right arm. As much as Natalya usually reveled in the misfortune of others, she pitied the fool who would have to help Alfred with his schoolwork. For the arm in the sling was his right arm, and she knew that he was right handed.

She turned her head back to her desk as soon as Alfred caught her gaze and smiled. She blushed pale pink as she went back to tracing the spiderwebs in the spiral notebook. It wasn't that she liked him or anything, if that's what you're thinking. She just had… social anxiety when it came to nice gestures like smiles or waves or winks. She much preferred the unkind attitudes like hers. It was less stressful to glare at someone rather than smile.

"Class, I'd ask you not to pay so much attention to Alfred as you are doing now." Her older sister Katyusha's voice broke the murmur-infused silence of the classroom as the other students stared at Alfred's sling "He is currently injured due to an accident during football practice."

At those words Alfred nodded, the blonde cowlick that stood among his messy hair bobbing with his head. He smiled charmingly.

"But I'm okay dudes, after all, I'm the hero!" He chuckled.

Katyusha laughed along with him, fiddling with the two black X-shaped clips that she kept in her platinum blonde hair. The twenty-three year old was currently through with college, and waiting for a job opening at Natalya's school, Heta High. Unfortunately, the only job opening currently available for her was as a TA, but due to her young age and lack of experience, Katyusha saw the job to be quite fitting. And she enjoyed it nevertheless.

"Well class, as you can see, it's Alfred's right hand that is injured, so he will need someone to write out his work for him." Katyusha smiled "It'll count as extra credit if you're the lucky one to do so."

The classroom was silent, nobody wanted to do the extra work of writing out everything for him, but Natalya silently weighed her options. She could earn extra credit and bring her already A grade up, or she could not torture herself. Alfred was annoying and even a masochist could not endure that kind of torture.

But then again, she forgot the fact that she had identical schedules with Alfred, so if anyone was to be chosen, it would be her.

"Natalya, would you mind?" Her sister asked, looking at her with pleading eyes. Natalya sighed heavily, she just couldn't deny a request from her sister when she looked at her with those eyes.

"Fine…" She muttered, pushing a stray blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Wonderful!" Katyusha smiled, practically pushing Alfred into the seat beside Natalya "I'm sure you two will get along very well!"

'_Yeah, and after that hell will freeze.'_ She rolled her eyes, looking over to Alfred with a dull expression before turning back to her notebook. They were still in homeroom, and there was still a minute before the bell rang. When she was tired of pointlessly drawing, she opened the notebook to a different page, smiling softly as she read the text already on it.

_He ran a hand through her golden curls as he brought her closer to him, allowing her pale pink lips to connect to his own._

_She broke the kiss almost immediately "N-Nikolai…" She whimpered, biting her lip as she lay atop him. She was scared, scared of her attraction as he moved a hand to the hem of her shirt. "Do you… Do you…" She began, before being cut off by a whisper in her ear._

"_Amelia, do not stop me now with these questions… do not worry my dear little kitten. I love you." He smirked, pulling her shirt off completely and revealing the undergarment beneath. He loved her, that was evident in his smile as he moved his hand to the clip of her bra, his other one moving to the buttons of her shorts._

The story had cut off there, for Natalya hadn't had enough time to finish the steamy chapter of _Wicked Violet_ a drabble-story she was writing that consisted mostly of sex and romance. She had based the boy character on herself, only more seductive and wickedly sexy, and had based the girl on… Alfred. She had never intended to, it just sort of happened.

She had started writing about Nikolai, and had fully intended to base the girl character on her beloved big brother, Ivan. Just as she had begun to write the lovely sex-drama before she had been paired up for an art project with Alfred. His personality began to stick and well… Anya became Amelia.

Amelia was a headstrong and energetic Physical Education major at a local state school. She had just taken a trip to the country for her summer break before getting lost and having to stay at Nikolai Braginskya's home. The story continued with their developing romance (and Amelia's discovery of Nikolai's loneliness) and Natalya had _just_ began writing the best part- where Nikolai took Amelia's virginity.

This was Natalya's hobby. Ever since she was a little girl she had written these stories when she felt upset or dejected. When her family had forgotten her fifth birthday, she had written a picture book about a lonely princess, who found her prince on her fifteenth birthday. When she had gone through her first breakup, a two month relationship with a boy named Lukas (Whom had been the first boy she dated since she realized that her brother would never return her feelings.), she had wrote about a fictional wife who went through a divorce, only to find that her co-worker was in love with her.

Each of her drabbles and writings were typed on to her computer and posted to her blog, which was currently always receiving comments about how the stories had to be updated as soon as possible and how she was a wonderful writer- even though she often criticized her own skills.

Although, no one knew about these stories. They were for her, and her blog readers enjoyment only.

She snapped out of her own thoughts to continue with the next few sentences, writing down the feeling of Nickolai's kisses on Amelia's collarbone, and of his hand sliding her shorts down her legs. She stopped however, when she noticed a particular American boy staring.

"_What?"_ She whisper-shouted, rolling her eyes. She almost blushed at the idea that he might have been staring at what she was writing.

"I just noticed that you're left handed." He shrugged "And you seem to be writing a lot in that notebook."

"I'm ambidextrous." She muttered back at him "And yes, I write in a notebook. How interesting." Her last sentence was dripping in sarcasm as she continued writing.

"Can I read it?" He asked, looking over to the notebook, which Natalya slammed shut.

"Hell no." She deadpanned just as the bell rang.

The Belarusian huffed as she walked out of the room, her violet eyes flashing with the slightest bit of embarrassment.

'_Oh it's on...'_ Alfred thought to himself as he followed the cute secretive girl out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I'm finally doing an Amebel fic~<strong>

**Be sure to follow and review if you enjoyed, because I'd love to hear your suggestions.**

_***Blows up in storm of confetti***_


End file.
